Error in Judgement
by Firechild20
Summary: Enraged over Ron and Lavender's new relationship, Hermione is determined to make Ron suffer in any way she can. To accomplish this feat, Hogwart's brightest pupil makes an incredibly stupid decision.


For once in her life, Hermione was not enjoying being the library. Though usually quiet and reverent, the air seemed abuzz with a constant whisper of news. Everywhere Hermione looked, people stood with their heads together, gossiping about the new development between Lavender and 'Won Won.'

"They're simply so cute together," Hermione heard someone say. She rolled her eyes and swallowed the urge to gag. She turned her attention to the shelves, perusing the plethora of books there in hopes of finding something on the Half-Blood Prince. Every so often, she would take one and briefly flip through the pages to see if anything jumped out.

Hermione had the urge to leave the library but it was no use pretending everywhere else in the castle wouldn't be the same. Hermione wanted to avoid the Gryffindor common room; that would be even more of a nightmare. And hiding in the quiet corridors and alcoves wasn't safe either. She could never guarantee Ron wouldn't show up with Lavender plastered to his face. Fated to remain in the library, Hermione sighed and pulled out yet another book.

"I'm actually surprised," another boy whispered further down the aisle. "All this time, I thought he and that Hermione girl were a thing. I can't say I blame him for choosing Lavender though. Hermione's really not all that pretty."

Hermione slammed the book she was holding shut loudly and shoved it back in the shelf. She glared harshly at the boy, swallowing the lump in her throat before storming deeper into the library, hoping it might be a bit more private amid the forgotten shelves.

"Did I tell you Blaise Zabini invited me to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with him? It's going to be so wonderful!" a passing fifth year exclaimed. Hermione groaned inwardly. The only thing she dreaded thinking about even more than Ron and Lavender was the party. Hermione was still dateless and signs weren't looking good in that department.

"If Ronald would just stop being so thick…" She supposed she could still ask him to go as friends. It was only a dinner party after all. It wasn't as if asking him was a marriage proposal. A blush colored her cheeks at the very thought. "No," she muttered to herself. "I'm not going to give him that satisfaction. Besides he's not going to want to be separated from his precious Lavender long enough to go anyway."

"Talking to your books, Hermione?" Romilda Vane asked snidely, popping her head from behind the shelf.

"Hello, Romilda. How are you doing?" Hermione asked politely though she was in no mood for conversation.

"Fine, thanks," she said as she began to scan the shelves above Hermione. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, hoping she wasn't planning on staying long. "I hear Slughorn's party is going to be really fabulous."

"Well, I don't know about that. It's really just a dinner party."

"Easy for you to say. You're in the Slug Club, so you automatically get to go. I wish someone would ask me." Seeming to have found what she was looking for, Romilda pulled out a book. The cover was a faded, dusky blue and was etched with elegant gold lettering of some Latin phrase. Hermione stared curiously at the phrase before Romilda tucked it defensively into her chest.

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to go and see you and Harry there!" At that, she turned on her heals and sped off down the aisle, her long dark hair trailing in the air behind her.

"Love potions?" Hermione thought aloud, thinking about the book she had seen Romilda remove. "Why on earth would she be reading about those?" Brushing off the incident, Hermione immersed herself in her reading. The hours slipped slowly away and all thought of the party and Ron fell thankfully from her mind.

As darkness descended slowly on the grounds outside, Hermione drew herself out of the book, taking in her surroundings for the first time in hours. The library had quieted down significantly, a relief to which Hermione was very grateful. She lightly closed the book she had been reading and ran through the rest of her stack. At least one of these books had to have something on the so-called Half-Blood Prince.

Suddenly, a head popped around the corner of the shelves. "Hermione. Hi." Hermione looked up to the ridiculous grin of Cormac McLaggen. He puffed his chest outward and flashed an enormously cheesy wink at Hermione. "Oh, er.. Hello, Cormac." She quickly looked back down at her book to hide her grimace.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks, but listen I really do have a lot of wo-"

"I know! The professors really aren't letting us have a break are they? Here's an idea. How about we finish up some work together." Without letting Hermione answer, he flumped into the chair beside her. However, instead of pulling out books as she expected, he settled his arms on the desk and took to staring at Hermione instead. For a moment, she let it pass and tried to continue her reading. It wasn't long, though when she noticed Cormac slowly inching closer to her. Just as his hand was about to touch her own, she withdraw and looked at him pointedly.

"Cormac," Hermione started nervously, "You know you can't do your homework without any books or parchment."

"Oh well, I hadn't planned on doing any. It's not as though it's all that hard. I could do it in my sleep."

Annoyed, Hermione snapped back at him, "Well good for you. I suppose some of us aren't so lucky to be so naturally gifted with academics." Hermione bit back a laugh at the irony of her last phrase. "Now, if you could please just leave me alone so that I can finish, I would really appreciate it."

A look of hurt flashed through Cormac's eyes. "I get it. See you around, Hermione." At that, he stood up and started to walk away.

Suddenly, an idea dawned upon Hermione. She needed a date to Slughorn's party and of all people in the school to ask, Cormac McLaggen would undoubtedly annoy Ron the most. McLaggen had challenged Ron's position as the Gryffindor quidditch team's keeper and if Ron took anything seriously, it was quidditch. Going to the party with his rival was an opportunity for a dig at Ron Hermione simply couldn't pass up.

She rose from her seat and darted around the corner, hoping he would still be within reach. "McLaggen! I mean Cormac, please wait," she called and ran to catch up with him.

He turned to face, bearing the look of one whose pride has been hurt. "Yes?"

"Look, as you well know, Slughorn is having a Christmas party, and well, I thought…"

"Say no more," he cut her off, the hurt look vanishing in seconds to be replaced by his usual smug one. "It will be an honor to escort someone as beautiful as you. You know, I've known you've liked me for quite awhile now. Back there, you were just nervous, but there's really no need to be. I know you probably think you're not pretty since that's what everyone says, but with me, no one will care how you look anyway."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but found herself too shocked at the blatancy of his words to utter a sound. Just then, the sheer ridiculousness of her actions hit Hermione like a slap across the face. Going with Cormac would be a disaster. There was simply no way she could put up with his arrogant insolence for an entire evening. In attempt to repair the blunder, Hermione began spitting an incoherent excuse. "Well, actually Cormac, that isn't what-"

"No need to be shy or embarrassed. I mean, I'd find it more strange if you didn't like me."

"No, but you see-"

"I know exactly what I'll see. I'll see you tomorrow evening." With that, he winked at her and strutted off down the aisles of books.

"But, but-" Hermione sputtered after him, weakly holding her hand up in protest. As he disappeared out the library door, she let out a groan and sank down in the nearest chair. "How stupid could I be?" she scolded herself, knowing she would be the only one to suffer for her actions. "Brightest witch of my age… right. And there I go asking McLaggen of all people to the party."

Determined to not bask in misery over the situation, Hermione rose and went to retrieve her things from the back table. She decided to make the best of situation. Perhaps McLaggen would surprise her and act like a gentleman. Regardless of how the following evening would turn out, one thing was certain: Harry was never going to let her hear the end of this.


End file.
